Con Un Poquito De Amor one shots
by Ladynoir527
Summary: Serie de One shots, historias de un capitulo que te harán reír, llorar, y emocionarte un montón... Por qué Ranma y Akane siempre estarán juntos con más que un poquito de amor...


**Así Fue…**

**N/A: hace un tiempo estuve por esta plataforma con otro usser, no me fue muy bien pero he vuelto con mis historias editadas para compartirlas y dejarlas por aquí, claro que no serán las únicas, también traeré nuevas historias a este mundo de fanfics. **

**Está colección de one shots son de mi autoría.**

**Bueno no siendo más feliz lectura!**

Aclaro que:

Los personajes no son míos son de Rumiko Takahashi y los tome prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia...

Y que la canción "así fue "es de la autoría de "Juan Gabriel"

Esta pequeña historia esta basada en la canción "así fue" del cantante mexicano Juan Gabriel, a quien he decidido hacerle un pequeño homenaje utilizando esta canción y adaptándola a este pequeño ONE SHOT... que descanses en paz JUAN GABRIEL.

...

— Crees que sea correcto que la veas— pregunto la joven de ojos marrones... —sabes que lo que menos quiero es volver a verte sufrir— dijo seria la joven.

— sabes que he estado evadiéndola todo este tiempo, pero es una chica persistente, además no creí volvería a verla— hablo el azabache... — creo que es hora de irme, ya se esta haciendo tarde y sabes que siempre llego puntual— sonrió.

— por favor cuídate mucho— dijo...— y por favor sea cual sea la decisión que tomes hoy— suspiro... —dímela— bajo la cabeza—

—¡oye! no te pongas así, yo solo quiero que ella me deje en paz y seguir con la vida que tengo— la tomo de los hombros y prosiguió, —llegare mas tarde, pero por favor confía en mi— la miro fijo.

—sabes que confió en ti— sonrió.

El se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, para salir en dirección a un restaurante cerca de allí donde se vería con quien fue su primer amor...

El joven llego diez minutos antes de la cita, siempre había sido muy puntual, cuando se trataba de algo de importancia, o siempre y cuando le llamara la atención.

Pocos minutos después llego a quien el azabache estaba esperando.

—hola— dijo la joven alegre quien se encontraba en frente de el... —perdóname si te hice esperar— dijo.

El joven quedo impactado sin pronunciar palabra, frente a él se encontraba de pie semejante hermosa mujer, pues los años han pasado desde la última vez que la vio, pero no en vano. Se levanto de su lugar y le corrió la silla como todo un caballero.

—hola, no te preocupes has llegado a tiempo como siempre— sonrió, —pero cuéntame de tu vida y como te a ido por favor— la miro de una manera penetrante, que hizo enrojecer a la joven que estaba frente a el.

La velada pasó de lo más tranquila, hablaron de sus vidas, y cosas triviales sin tocar el motivo de su separación. Al igual que la velada la comida tan bien estuvo tranquila.

Salieron del hermoso restaurante después de la cena, pues el joven deseaba hablar con ella en un lugar más discreto, sabia que hablar de su pasado no seria fácil, y necesitaba aclarar todo de una buena vez.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un parque donde casi no había nadie, se sentaron en una banca bajo la hermosa luz de la luna.

—dime, ¿Por qué volviste?— dijo serio el azabache... —sabes que si acepte venir contigo es por que quería que habláramos— pronunció.

— yo— dudo un momento en hablar, pero tomo valor y continuo, —yo quiero volver contigo— dijo seria mirando al joven de ojos azules quien se quedo helado por la propuesta directa que acababa de recibir, —se que me aleje de ti pero todo tiene una explicación, se que podemos volver a estar juntos— continuo al no ver reacción en su acompañante, —sabes que yo te amo, siempre te he amado— concluyo.

El silencio reino entre los jóvenes, pues mientras la muchacha esperaba respuesta del azabache, el meditaba, sabia que tenia que hacer lo correcto, no importaba los demás si no su propia felicidad, ya había sufrido demasiado.

Flashback...

—no te vayas amor por favor— suplicaba el azabache.

—no puedo seguir así, tengo que irme y pensar en muchas cosas— dijo la joven.

—sabes que podemos solucionar lo que sea juntos— dijo el joven como suplica.

— no... adiós—

La joven se alejo mientras que el oji azul, quedaba destruido y desolado, viendo como el amor de su vida se alejaba para siempre...

Fin Flashback

—¡No!— dijo el azabache después de recordar ese doloroso momento de su vida.

La joven abrió los ojos, sorprendida por la respuesta del joven, mientras el proseguía.

— Perdona si te hago llorar— dijo — perdona si te hago sufrir— continuo —pero es que no está en mis manos— la miro fijo —me he enamorado... me enamoré— concluyo.

Hablo sincero el azabache mirándola fijamente con esos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar.

—Ranma... yo creí que me amabas— pronuncio ella, pero el continuo, no quería causarle daño, pero pensó que ser sincero seria lo mejor.

—Perdona si te causo dolor; perdona si te digo adiós— hablo cabizbajo —¿como decirle que te amo?, si me ha preguntado— callo por un segundo y continuo, — yo le dije que no— afirmo.

—no me digas mentiras— alego ella, —no te creo nada— dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

—Soy honesto con ella y contigo— tomo aire —a ella la quiero y a ti te he olvidado; si tú quieres seremos amigos— la miro a los ojos, —yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado— la tomo de las manos con delicadeza, —no te aferres, ya no te aferres, a un imposible, ya no te hagas, ni me hagas más daño, ya no— pidió el joven oji azul.

—no te creo— dijo ella entre sollozos y soltándose del agarré del azabache, —¿ese el amor que me jurabas?, anda ¡contesta!— exigió, poniéndose de pie, pues no podía creer lo que salió de los labios de aquel joven que fue su primer amor.

—Tú bien sabes que no fue mi culpa, tú te fuiste sin decirme nada, y a pesar que lloré como nunca, ya no seguías de mí enamorada— le hablo serio parándose de su lugar y posicionándose en frente de ella, —luego te fuiste, y que regresabas, no me dijiste, y sin más nada, ¿por qué? no sé. Pero fue así, así fue— dijo el joven de la trenza tratando de controlarse.

—yo no quería que esto terminara así, no sabia lo que hacia, era una chiquilla tonta— sus lagrimas caían libres por sus mejillas, sin pena ni miedo a ser juzgada, —lo lamento—

El joven continuo después de un breve silencio, tenia que sacar todo el dolor que había sentido su pobre corazón —Te brindé la mejor de las suertes, yo me propuse no hablarte y no verte, y hoy que has vuelto ya ves solo hay nada— suspiro —ya no debo, no puedo quererte— la vio directo a los ojos, —¡ya no te amo!, me he enamorado, de un ser divino, de un buen amor... que me enseñó, a olvidar... y a perdonar-sonrió sabia que era la mujer mas bella del mundo, y el verdadero amor de su vida.

La miro con tristeza sabia que la joven de hermoso cabello largo estaba sufriendo mucho, a causa de sus palabras, y aunque no quería lastimarla, sabia que su esposa le había enseñado a ser honesto y a perdonar tal como se lo dijo a la joven, quien se sentó, después de escuchar lo ultimo que dijo el oji azul.

Y aunque sabia que no podía hacer nada por curar el dolor de aquella hermosa mujer, sabia que solo podía decirle una cosa y cerrar un ciclo de su vida que lo había llevado a madurar.

— Soy honesto con ella y contigo, a ella la quiero y a ti te he olvidado, pero si tú quieres seremos amigos, yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado, no te aferres, ya no te aferres, a un imposible, ya no te hagas, ni me hagas más daño, ya no— le regalo una tierna sonrisa, que fue correspondida por una llena de tristeza pero no podía ni tenía más que ofrecerle.

—gracias Ranma por ser honesto conmigo, y por haberme escuchado, pero yo no puedo vivir siendo tu amiga-— dijo en un susurro que el joven escucho a la perfección. —dile por favor a tu esposa que es la mujer mas afortunada del mundo— se levanto seguida del joven, ella solo le dio la espalda y voltio la cara.

—adiós— fue lo último que pronuncio la joven castaña, mientras se alejaba de aquel quien fue su primer amor.

—Adiós, Ukyo—y salió hacia su casa.

Al llegar entro a aquel cuarto matrimonial, donde se encontraba dormida su esposa.

Se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente en los labios haciéndola despertar.

—hola— dijo ella.

—hola— dijo Ranma.

—sabes creo que el bebé me hace dormir mucho— sonrió y se froto su pancita, —¿como te fue con Ukyo?—pregunto.

—bien amor— dijo el y se acerco a tocar la pequeña pancita que tenia su esposa, —no volverá— hablo serio, —y será lo mejor para todos— sonrió.

—gracias por volver conmigo— bajo la cabeza.

—sabes que siempre volveré a ti— se acerco y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—te amo Ranma— dijo la joven esposa y pronto madre.

—te amo Akane— dijo el azabache rodeándola con sus brazos en un suave y protector abrazo.

FIN...

¡Hola a todos!, este es un pequeño homenaje a un gran artista... gracias a todos y espero sus comentarios, espero les guste tanto como me gusto a mi escribirlo, nos leemos pronto.

Un abrazo

M.R

1547 palabras


End file.
